Animal Information Panel
|image1=Animal_overview_screen.jpg |caption1=Overview Tab |type=User Interface |cost= }} The is one of the most important user interfaces in Planet Zoo. Description The is a place where players can find a wealth of information about their animals. It can be accessed by clicking on an animal, allowing the player to view the panel's nine different tabs. Overview Tab The Overview Tab contains the following information: *'Animal Name:' The specific animal's name. Animals come with names relevant to their country of origin when first adopted, but these names can be changed. *'Animal Species:' The specified animals' species. *'Animal Popularity:' How popular the specified animal is with guests, displayed as a rating out of five stars. *'Animal Sex:' The specified animal's biological sex, displayed as either the typical male icon or typical female icon. *'Animal Age:' The specified animal's age, displayed as one of three life stages and as a number of years. *'Animal Welfare:' The specified animal's happiness statistics, divided into four major categories: **'Nutrition:' How hungry the animal is and how healthy its food is. ***'Nourishment:' How hungry the animal is. ***'Last Meal Quality:' How high or low quality the animal's most recent meal was. ***'Hydration:' How thirsty the animal is. ***'Last Drink Cleanliness:' How clean the animal's most recent drink was. **'Social:' How lonely or sociable the animal is. ***'Social Group:' How satisfactory the animal's social group is. ***'Space:' How suitable the size of the exhibit is. ***'Stress:' How much stress and anxiety the animal has. **'Habitat:' How accurately the surrounding environment fits the animal's needs. **'Enrichment:' How mentally stimulated the animal is. *'Call Keeper:' An option that allows the player to signal that a Zookeeper needs to tend to this specific animal. *'Call Vet:' An option that allows the player to signal that a Veterinarian needs to tend to this specific animal. *'Request Quarantine:' An option that allows the player to signal that this specific animal needs to be placed in solitary confinement due to a disease. *'Move:' An option that allows the player to manually pick up and move the specified animal. Terrain Tab The Terrain Tab contains the following information: *'Navigable Terrain:' How adequately the specified animal can navigate steep slopes and water. *'Terrain Distribution:' How adequately the specified animal's surrounding exhibit fits its terrain needs. Animals will only tolerate certain ranges of short grass, long grass, soil, rock, sand, and snow. *'Hard Shelter:' How full to capacity any nearby animal shelters are. Environment Tab The Environment Tab contains the following information: *'Range:' The specified animal's geographic range, displayed as both the continents to which the animal is native and the biome in which it lives. *'Plant Coverage:' How suitable the number of plants in the exhibit is to the specified animal's needs. *'Plant Suitability:' How suitable the selection of plants in the exhibit is to the specified animal's needs. *'List of Plants:' A list of plants that the specified animal will tolerate, along with what continent said plant comes from and what percentage of the exhibit's plant coverage they make up. Enrichment Tab The Enrichment Tab contains the following information: *'Food Enrichment:' The types of food containers currently in the animal's exhibit. *'Toy Enrichment:' The types of toys currently in the animal's exhibit. *'Bedding:' The types of bedding currently in the animal's exhibit. Gallery Animal terrain screen.jpg|Terrain tab Animal environment screen.jpg|Environment tab Animal enrichment screen.jpg|Enrichment tab it:Benessere degli animali Category:User Interfaces